Lorsque tout commence par un simple mal de ventre
by Whyle
Summary: twoshot edwin, De façon théorique, Winry sait pertinemment comment est fait le corps d'un homme, mais qu'en est-il de la partie pratique ? XD !
1. Chapter 1

XD

XD ! Tadam ! Je me remets enfin à écrire des oneshots edwin, parce que cette habitude m'avait beaucoup manquée !! ;) ! Bon bref, suite à quelques obligations indépendantes de ma volonté, j'ai dû repousser avec beaucoup de regrets le moment d'écriture de ce petit two-shot, mais maintenant, j'ai heureusement pris un peu de temps à consacrer à celui-ci ... Bon, je sais pertinemment que tous ces détails bidons ne vous intéressent pas le moins du monde et que vous attendez (enfin, je l'espère) fébrilement de lire ce qui va suivre d'ici peu, mais j'avais envie de le marquer !! XD !! Et surtout de préciser que j'ai moi-même vécu la douleur qui va se dérouler en dessous, et je vous assure que ça fait vraiment un mal de chien, à vous de me croire ou non ! XD ! Bref, après tous ces commentaires bidons et inutiles, attaquons le vif du sujet ... Bonne lecture !! XD !! Et encore merci de me lire !! ;)

_**Situation **_: Edward Elric est à Resembool pour une réparation d'auto-mail. Suite à une douche prise dehors dans le froid, Edward est pris d'un horrible mal de ventre soudain et atroce. Il monte dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Edward arriva enfin avec une grande pénibilité jusqu'à sa chambre après un trajet difficile, se tenant le bas du ventre avec son bras gauche pour atténuer sa douleur insoutenable et handicapante. Il s'avança vers les volets de la pièce et les réussit à les fermer correctement malgré sa condition physique affaiblie. Son action plongea la pièce dans une pénombre tranquille et apaisante, même si quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient à percer à travers les volets.

Edward s'assit lentement sur son lit, espérant qu'un tout petit peu de repos pourrait aténuer la douleur située au niveau de son ventre, nouant celui-ci à en faire souffrir horriblement son propriétaire. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, Edward n'arrivait pas à calmer son abdomen ; et même pire, son état s'aggravait. Sa tête se mettait maintenant à tourner et à le torturer, et le pauvre jeune homme blond devant toutes ces réactions soudaines et violentes de son organisme à cause du froid, n'arrivait même pas à s'endormir pour oublier ses souffrances.

Il se mit à tromper l'ennui en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient s'offrir à lui et son frère pour acquérir le fameux et introuvable corps d'Alphonse, tout en fixant le plafond. Mais ses douleurs le rattrapèrent vite, le déstabilisant dans ses réflexions. Edward ; fatigué, agacé par son ventre, souffrant, et gémissant, se mit malgré lui à espérer que quelqu'un vienne le soigner et le réconforter, comme le faisait avant sa tendre maman. Il soupira longuement à cette pensée, sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, à cause de la tristesse mélangée à sa souffrance.

Soudainement, un petit bruit l'interrompit dans ses souvenirs familiaux, le faisant sursauter. Edward tourna la tête vers l'origine de celui-ci, pour apercevoir avec surprise Winry.

'Win ... Winry ? M-Mais ...', bafouilla Edward, pris totalement au dépourvu pour pouvoir formuler une phrase à peu près correcte.

'Ed ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?', s'inquièta Winry, surprise de trouver Edward allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité, en pleine après-midi.

'Enfin, euh ..., je ... o-oui. Mais –', commença-t-il d'une fois assez faible, avant d'interrompu par son amie.

'Tu te moques de qui là ?! Je suis sure que quelque chose va mal Ed ! Je te connais, sale tête de mule ! Ça ne sert à rien de nier, juste à te rendre plus crétin ! Dis moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas !', s'exclama Winry emportée par ses inquiétudes, celle-ci trouvant suspect qu'Ed s'enferme dans sa chambre l'après-midi, en plein dans le noir.

'Mais tout va bien, y'a rien ! Tu te fais encore des illusions avec pas grand chose ...', déclara Edward, tentant vainement de tromper Winry sur son état.

'Pas grand chose, hein ? Et c'est quoi cette obscurité ? Et pourquoi tu restes cloué au lit ? Tu ... tu es malade Ed ?', demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, surtout pour la dernière phrase.

'Je ... juste un peu mal au ventre, rien de plus ...', finit-il par avouer d'une voix timide, étonné par le tourment provoqué chez Winry à cause de lui.

'C'est normal, tu te baladais les cheveux mouillés dehors alors qu'il faisait vraiment très froid ... Tu es vraiment stupide des fois ... Allez, fais voir ça.', soupira-t-elle, visiblement ennuyée.

'Hein ? Voir quoi ?', demanda Edward, surpris par la demande de son amie.

'Si tu es vraiment malade, ou si ce n'est qu'une réaction passagère au froid ... Mais d'abord, allume, on n'y voit rien ici !', se plaigna Winry.

'Normal, je voulais me reposer ...', répondit Edward d'un ton un peu ironique.

Edward se releva péniblement, pour pouvoir atteindre une petite lampe qui était posée sur sa table de chevet. Il l'alluma, et fut surpris de constater que la lumière de la lampe adoucit l'ambiance, installant un décor plus chaleureux et presque intime. Ce qui fit un peu rougir Edward, seul dans sa chambre avec Winry.

'Ca te va comme ça ?', demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

'Très bien. Bon, où est-ce que tu as mal exactement ?', demanda Winry.

'Au ventre, je te l'ai déjà dit ...', soupira Edward, gêné par sa proximité avec Winry.

'Idiot. A quel endroit précisemment ? Au bas du ventre, plutôt en haut, ou alors à gauche ... ou à droite ... Tu vois ce que je veux dire Ed ?', expliqua Winry doucement pour bien qu'il comprenne.

'Un peu par là ...', répondit-il en montrant avec son doigt le bas de son ventre.

'D'accord. Tu peux t'allonger s'il te plaît Ed ?', demanda-t-elle, assez sérieusement, ce qui convainquit Edward de ne pas en demander la raison, en sachant pertinemment que Winry savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Edward s'allongea, puis tourna la tête vers Winry, attendant la suite de ses explications. Contre toute attente, Winry se pencha vers lui, et colla son front contre le sien, ce qui fit rougir intensément Edward, grandement surpris par ce geste. Le battement de son coeur d'accéléra rapidement, et une certaine gêne s'imiça en lui. Il pouvait sentir la respiration et la douce odeur de Winry, bien que leur contact soit assez bref. Edward avait l'impression que dans cette situation-là, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, et qu'il pouvait ressentir le moindre détail, la moindre sensation, surtout à propos de Winry. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, et semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais Edward était presque sûr de voir que son teint virait un peu au rouge. Après quelques secondes, qui avaient duré des heures pour Edward, Winry s'écarta enfin de lui, et soupira.

'Tu es un peu chaud on dirait ... Bon, enlève ton T-Shirt.', dit-elle sérieusement, même si ses joues devinrent un peu rouges quand elle prononça ces paroles.

'P-Pourquoi ?', bafouilla Edward, perplexe sur les intentions de Winry.

'Pour pouvoir localiser exactement où tu as mal abruti ! Tu n'es donc jamais allé chez le docteur ? Je vais appuyer doucement sur certaines parties de ton ventre et tu vas me dire si cela te fait mal. C'est pour voir si tu es vraiment tombé malade Ed ... Je suis sérieuse.', expliqua Winry, un peu inquiète sur l'état de santé de son ami.

Devant le professionnalisme de Winry, Edward s'exécuta rapidement, et se déshabilla sans faire de commentaires. Il enleva son T-Shirt noir et le déposa près du lit, laissant apparaître une belle musculature assez légère, mais puissante pour son âge, ainsi que plaisante à regarder. Il tourna la tête vers Winry, pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt. Winry se racla un peu la gorge, avant de commencer son analyse.

La jeune fille blonde tendit timidement sa main vers le ventre d'Edward, et posa délicatement celle-ci un peu au dessus du nombril. Soudainement, elle sentit Edward frissonner à ce contact, et ses abdominaux se contracter.

'C'est froid ! Ta main est froide Winry !', s'exclama Edward en se redressant, étonné par le contact doux mais étrange entre la main de son amie et son abdomen.

'Normal, c'est ton ventre qui est brûlant. Tiens-toi tranquille, sinon on ne va jamais y arriver !', répondit Winry.

'D'a-accord ... je vais essayer.', déclara Edward, en se remettant dans la bonne position pour que Winry fasse ce qu'elle devait faire.

Winry approcha sa main près du ventre d'Edward, et retenta l'expérience. Mais à peine frôla-t-elle des doigts sa peau, qu'elle sentit que son ami était encore dérangé par la froideur de sa main. Elle continua cependant, en posant pleinement sa main sur l'abdomen d'Edward. Celui-ci fit une petite moue, parcouru d'un autre frisson, mais se retint avec grande peine de ne pas bouger. Quant à Winry, elle fut étrangement surprise par le plaisir provoqué par ce petit contact. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Edward sur sa main, en plus de ses muscles qui se contractaient, ce qui rendait le jeune homme blond terriblement viril et attirant. La jeune fille remarqua aussi que son ami avait un très beau corps, et surtout qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune trace de graisse. Winry enleva vite sa main, un peu rouge.

'Ca ... ca va maintenant ? Ma ... main est moins froide ?', demanda-t-elle timidement, encore un peu gênée.

'Euh ... oui, on dirait que ça va mieux ...', répondit Edward avec un petit sourire.

'Bon, o-on peut continuer alors ? Je vais appliquer une faible pression avec mes doigts à des endroits précis de ton ventre, et tu me diras si cela te fait mal, d'accord ?', demanda Winry, en regardant Edward droit dans les yeux pour savoir s'il était prêt.

Edward hocha la tête, et se rallongea sur son lit, attendant le contact avec la main de son amie. Celle-ci se racla un peu la gorge, et plaça sa main au même endroit qu'auparavant, un peu au-dessus du nombril. Winry fut surprise de constater qu'Edward ne frémit pas à ce contact, et qu'il restait au contraire immobile, calme et paisible. Elle appuya doucement sur l'abdomen d'Edward, attendant sa réaction. Edward, quant à lui, appréciait le toucher et la petite froideur de la main de Winry, même si celle-ci s'était un peu réchauffée depuis la dernière fois. Il sentait que Winry tremblait un peu, mais Edward pensa que ce tremblement était dû à l'inquiétude de son amie à son égard, rien de plus. Lorsqu'il sentit la petite pression de Winry, son ventre ne lui faisait pas mal ici, mais plus bas encore.

'Non, ça ne me fait rien. Je ... je crois que c'est un peu plus bas que j'ai mal ...', déclara-t-il doucement.

Winry décala sa main vers le bas du nombril de son ami, et apprécia le contact entre sa main et les muscles d'Edward, qu'elle caressait presque en laissant balader sa main sur son corps. Winry appliqua une autre petite pression, en regardant attentivement la réaction d'Edward.

'Plus ... plus bas encore.', répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

Winry déplaça encore sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute sur le début du pantalon d'Edward. Elle appliqua encore une petite pression, veillant à ne pas faire trop de mal à Edward. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir mal à cet endroit. Winry entendit son ami déglutir un peu.

'C'est ... un ... un peu ... plus b-bas encore.', bafouilla Edward, un peu gêné.

A ce moment-là, Winry savait pertinemment qu'Edward n'avait rien de grave, et que cela ne servait presque plus à rien de continuer. Il avait juste attrapé un peu froid, et dans quelques heures il se sentirait mieux. Cependant, une grande curiosité envahit la jeune fille, et elle voulut savoir jusqu'à quel point Edward allait la laisser aller 'plus bas'. D'humeur un peu taquine et joueuse, Winry essaya de prendre l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle put.

'Edward, enlève ton pantalon, c'est important. Il faut vraiment que je sache où tu as mal.', déclara-t-elle, se retenant de rire devant le visage étonné qu'avait maintenant son ami, les yeux équarquillés et presque la bouche ouverte.

'T-Tu es sûre ?', demanda-t-il, perplexe.

'Oui, dépêche-toi. En fonction de l'endroit où tu as mal, je te donnerai des médicaments efficaces. Et ne fais pas ton timide, je t'ai déjà vu en caleçon. Ce n'est pas la première fois ...', répondit-elle en rigolant un peu. Cependant, elle s'en voulait un peu de mentir à Edward de cette façon.

'Oui, bon ça va, j'ai compris. Tu permets ?', répondit-il, confus et gêné à la fois.

Il commença à défaire sa ceinture, et à descendre sa braguette, lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec surprise que Winry l'observait d'un peu trop près. Rouge de honte, il bascula son bassin en se tournant vers le côté opposé à Winry, de façon à ce qu'il ait un peu plus d'intimité. Edward finit d'enlever son pantalon avec un peu de peine, toujours un peu souffrant, bien que depuis quelques minutes son ventre le faisait moins mal qu'avant. Il déposa son pantalon de cuir à côté de son T-Shirt, et se retourna vers Winry, encore un peu rouge, maintenant en caleçon. Winry rigola doucement à la vue de l'attitude de son ami, puis se remit au travail.

'Je peux y aller ?', demanda-t-elle timidement.

'Vas-y ...', soupira Edward, encore un peu honteux.

Winry plaça sa main juste devant l'élastique du caleçon de son ami, et commença à appuyer un peu, d'une façon assez bizarre cependant. Edward frémit à ce contact, en sentant que Winry faisait exprès de le caresser, au lieu d'appliquer de faibles pressions comme elle le faisait auparavant. Le jeune homme rougit instantanément et paniqua, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Edward ressentait une petite vague de plaisir face au geste de son amie, mais en même temps il était gêné et ne savait plus quoi penser. Le coeur battant, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être mal interprêté l'action de son amie, et qu'il fallait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire, de ne pas l'interroger à ce sujet. Après tout, il se faisait peut-être des idées, stressé et perturbé par tous ces contacts assez bizarres entre Winry et lui.

'A-Alors ?', lui demanda doucement Winry, le rouge aux joues.

'Je ... je ne sais pas.', répondit Edward, confus au possible, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ' Je, enfin ... un tout petit peu plus bas encore ... j-je crois ...', continua-t-il en rougissant, un peu anxieux vis-à-vis de la réaction de son amie.

'Plus bas ... euh ... E-Ed, je te préviens. Il va falloir que je passe ma main sous l'élastique de ton caleçon pour aller plus b-bas ... enfin ... tu ... tu comprends ?', bafouilla-t-elle, surprise qu'Edward se prenne lui aussi à son petit jeu. Winry ne se rendait plus trop compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et les limites à ne pas dépasser devinrent subitement floues pour elle, troublée par tout ce qui se passait entre elle et Edward, et ce petit moment magique. Winry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait profiter un maximum de cette occasion, craintive que celle-ci soit sa première et sa dernière avec le jeune homme blond.

Edward hocha doucement la tête en tremblant un peu, donnant son accord à son amie, ce qui la surprit grandement. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement tous les deux était mal, mais Edward ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au doux frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine quand Winry posait sa main sur son corps. Et de cette sensation, il en rêvait. Il jubilait de la ressentir à nouveau, emporté par le jeu, l'ambiance, ses émotions, et surtout par ses sentiments.

Edward frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit que la main de Winry passa sous l'élastique de son caleçon, et rougit lorsque Winry appliqua une petite pression à cet endroit. Elle n'était pas allée beaucoup plus loin après la limite de son caleçon, et le jeune homme blond sentit qu'elle tremblait un peu. Cependant, avec beaucoup de honte ; le jeune homme sentit autre chose, émanant cette fois-ci de son corps. Son entrejambe commençait timidement mais sûrement à monter et durcir, sous l'effet de l'excitation. Immédiatement, Edward savait que lui et son amie d'enfance étaient vraiment allés trop loin, et qu'il fallait à tout prix arrêter ce petit jeu apparemment innocent avant que l'un des deux ne s'emporte. Edward était conscient du fait qu'il n'était pas encore capable de maîtriser ses pulsions, et il ne voulait absolument pas faire peur ou du mal à Winry.

'A-Alors ?', demanda Winry timidement, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Elle n'avait cependant pas remarqué la réaction du corps de son ami à toutes ses caresses.

'Euh ... oui, c-c'est là. Mais je crois que ça va mieux ... c'est e-en train de passer ce fichu mal de ventre ...', répondit Edward en bafouillant, voulant à tout prix que Winry n'aille pas plus loin.

'Mais ... On n'est jamais t-trop prudent ...', déclara Winry, essayant de trouver une excuse pour continuer son petit jeu. La jeune fille savait qu'elle risquait de brusquer son ami, mais celle-ci attendait depuis toujours dans son for intérieur une occasion, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, Winry ne voulait surtout pas la laisser passer. La curiosité, le flux intense d'émotions qui la traversait et surtout l'impression de vivre quelque chose d'intense avec Edward ne la laissèrent pas hésiter bien longtemps. Sans demander la permission à son ami, elle déplaça lentement sa main un peu plus bas, le coeur battant à toute vitesse.

Edward, quant à lui, avait deviné que son amie ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il était complètement déchiré entre le désir et la peur, peur de commettre quelque chose d'irréparable. Pris de panique, il empoigna rapidement la main de Winry avec sa main gauche, pour bien lui faire comprendre que le jeu devait cesser. Winry leva la tête vers lui, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, honteuse et confuse. Dans ses yeux bleus, Edward pouvait bien lire toute la crainte de Winry, et sa petite déception, ainsi qu'une autre chose plutôt spéciale.

'Je ... je t'assure que je vais bien. Ca ... ca va aller Winry.', lui murmura-t-il assez sérieusement, bien qu'impuissant devant son regard si émouvant. Edward l'aurait peut-être laissée continuer si les conditions étaient plus favorables à une nouvelle relation entre eux deux. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas commencer à devenir plus intime avec elle. Les limites étaient déjà dépassées depuis un moment, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Cependant, Edward vit perler au coin des yeux de son amie quelques larmes. Ému et surtout plus rassuré de voir que Winry s'était rendue compte elle-aussi qu'ils étaient allés trop loin, il desserra en partie son emprise sur le poignet de Winry. Celle-ci en profita désespérément pour aller un peu plus loin, refusant de s'arrêter dans cet instant magique qui prenait déjà fin. Elle ne voulait pas accepter l'évidence, ne voulait pas comprendre qu'entre eux deux, rien ne pouvait aller plus loin, et qu'ils ne resteraient qu'amis. Inconsciente des conséquence de son acte soudain, elle alla sans savoir un peu trop près d'une partie du corps d'Edward.

Celui-ci sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise et de la trop grande excitation qui s'empara de lui, et instinctivement se redressa brusquement. Winry, surprise par cela, descendit involontairement sa main, jusqu'à buter sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de dur et légèrement poilu. Consciente de ce que c'était, elle se mit à rougir fortement et sentit un énorme frisson parcourir tout son être. Le même frisson que ressentit Edward, en sentant la main de Winry sur la partie la plus intime de son corps. Son sexe commença à monter fortement et à durcir, maintenant hors de contrôle de son propriétaire déboussolé par cet incident inattendu. Un sentiment inconnu d'Edward l'envahit, et il se sentit complètement perdu en quelques secondes, tremblant de désir et d'amour. Il se retint avec grande peine de ne pas émettre un petit gémissement de plaisir, conscient que cela pourrait aggraver la situation.

Winry retira immédiatement sa main du caleçon de son ami, les larmes aux yeux, et les joues rouges d'une trop forte émotion. Elle ne regarda même pas Edward en face, bien trop confuse et paniquée. Complètement déboussolée, Winry quitta la chambre d'Edward rapidement, sans aucune explication ... et aucune excuse, laissant seul Edward avec la réaction de son corps d'adolescent.

'P-par... pardon !', s'excusa-t-elle juste avant de sortir précipitemment la pièce.

La jeune fille courut en vitesse jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur la lit, prenant son oreiller et pleurant dedans, enfouissant sa tête dans le coussin. Elle pleurait à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait, et l'amitié qu'elle avait gâchée à cause d'un simple jeu, d'émotions trop fortes et d'hormones en pleine activité et croissance. Bien qu'une partie d'elle-même était aux anges et que son coeur battait d'une certaine joie, Winry n'arrivait pas se pardonner se qu'elle avait fait, se reprochant son immaturité et sa lacheté. Elle retira sa tête de son oreiller pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa main, celle qui avait touché l'entrejambe d'Edward. Winry rougit immédiatement, en repensant au contact intime qu'elle avait eut avec lui. Encore un peu destabilisée, elle préféra essayer de se calmer et réaliser l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait provoqué, au lieu de s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait vraiment touché avec sa main. En se rappelant en même temps la sensation magique qui l'avait envahie.

Edward quant à lui pendant ce temps, s'était soulagé du mieux qu'il pouvait pour calmer ses ardeurs et ses désirs de bête sauvage aux abois. Il se leva et remit son pantalon, en tremblant encore un peu après l'incident qui s'était passé entre eux deux. Le jeune homme constata avec une petite surprise que son ventre ne lui faisait plus mal, mais qu'une autre partie de son corps souffrait intensément, ... et c'était son coeur. Edward soupira longuement, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, évitant soigneusement de ne pas passer devant la chambre de Winry. Il prit une douche bien froide pour la deuxième fois de la journée afin remettre ses idées en place, et réfléchir au moyen qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se réconcilier avec son amie ... ou pour peut-être envisager d'aller plus loin avec elle ...

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Nyyyya !! XD !! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! Enfin ... j'ai encore fait une énorme boulette XD ! Je n'ai pas réussi à finir cette fic en un chapitre comme je le voulais ! ;) ! Mais en voyant la longueur de cette première partie, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux s'arrêter là pour le moment ... La deuxième partie est déjà pensée et la suite imaginée, pas de soucis, je ferai de tout mon possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. XD ! J'espère juste que ce chapitre vous a plu, et de tout coeur que je n'ai pas trop fait d'erreurs ... TT ! Comme je ne connais absolument rien à la médecine, pardonnez-moi mes erreurs sur ce sujet ! XD ! Je me demande si cela va vous plaire ou pas, parce que je trouve personnellement que c'est un peu bizarre ... MDR !! Bon, j'arrête de vous souler avec mes commentaires bidons et inutiles ... XD ! Je serai très heureuse si ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous voulez la suite !! ;) ! Une petite précision cependant ... je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du lemon par la suite ... à part si je remarque que vous en réclamez tous !! XD !! ;) ! Merci de m'avoir lue ! ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plu !! ;)

Ps : Pour vous donner un petit indice (je ne suis pas si vache,et je vais vous faire un peu patienter en attendant la suite ! XD !) cette fic s'intitulait auparavant : 'Un plat de saucisses' XD ! Voilà, essayez de vous imaginer la suite ! XP ! Merci encore à celle qui m'a conseillé de changer de titre ... XD !! (petit clin d'oeil d'une folle !! XD !!) Encore merci !! ;) Espérons que ce n'est pas trop mauvais ce que j'ai écrit ... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà !! Je reviens après quelques semaines d'absence ! XD ! Pour une fois que je ne vous fait pas attendre trop longtemps, c'est un vrai miracle !! ;) ! Bon, en tout cas, je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment super sympa, et très agréable !! XD !! Bon, je sais que le début était assez bizarre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis calmée dans ce chapitre !! Attention cependant, la suite est _**très longue**_ ! ;) !! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop ... XD !! Il est vivement conseillé de relire le début. Bref, bonne lecture !! ;) !

_**Situation :**_ Après avoir touché accidentellement l'entrejambe d'Edward, Winry s'enferme dans sa chambre, rongée par la culpabilité.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD ...

Dans une petite chambre encore éclairée par la douce lumière du crépuscule, une jeune fille blonde était étendue sur son lit défait, la tête posée sur son petit coussin mouillé de larmes. Après s'être calmée du mieux qu'elle pouvait en pleurant contre sa lâcheté et son petit jeu pervers qui avait mal terminé, Winry demeurait confuse. Dans son esprit d'adolescente perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer, toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient entre elles, laissant planer un chaos énorme dans son coeur fragile. D'un côté, cette expérience plutôt spéciale lui avait plu, mais d'un autre la jeune fille était terriblement angoissée à l'idée qu'Edward lui en veuille. Après tout, en moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à dépasser toutes les limites de leur relation amicale, ainsi qu'à briser cette amitié qui remontait à leur plus tendre enfance, et finalement Winry avait pénétré dans un territoire jusqu'alors inconnu avec Edward : le désir et l'amour.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir fortement en pensant cela, étonnée de constater l'ampleur des conséquences de son attirance pour Edward sur elle. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit à ce sujet, pendant près de trois heures maintenant. Winry se reprochait son attitude fuyarde et gamine devant sa découverte intime avec son ami. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce contact entre sa timide main et la seule partie du corps d'Edward qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir, la jeune fille se mettait à rougir énormément, déconcertée par le sentiment fort et puissant qui l'envahissait à ce moment. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce que c'était et n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur cette émotion, mais celle-ci faisait battre son coeur à une vitesse inouïe.

'Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas embrassé au lieu de descendre ma main comme une idiote sur son corps !?', s'exclama Winry, furieuse après elle-même.

Elle savait qu'Edward ne la regarderait plus jamais comme avant, depuis qu'elle avait fait ce geste, confuse et déroutée par ce sentiment angoissant. La jeune fille se rongeait les ongles à l'idée que les beaux yeux dorés d'Edward ne se posent plus jamais sur elle, à cause de leur propriétaire qui serait trop gêné ou aurait trop honte de la regarder.

'Ed ...', murmura Winry d'une voix tremblante avant de s'écrouler en sanglots violents et incontrôlables, 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai tout gâché !! Mais quelle débile !!'

Sa cage thoracique la faisait atrocement souffrir, et la jeune fille sentait ses poumons se contracter de douleur, en même temps que son coeur, comme si tout son corps se coordonnait parfaitement à ses remords douloureux. Ses pleurs avaient de plus en plus de mal à sortir de ses yeux bleus fatigués, et une grosse boule lui serrait horriblement la gorge. Winry tenait fermement ses draps dans sa main gauche pour faire passer ses souffrances psychologiques et physiques passagères, tout en essayant calmer son chagrin. De l'autre main, la jeune fille blonde essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer les grosses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Elle renifla deux ou trois fois, avant de se calmer un peu, reprenant ses esprits.

'Il ... ne voudra plus me v-voir ... Ni me parler ! Il va r-repartir, et ... ne plus revenir ! A cause de moi, je ... ne pourrai plus le r-revoir !', bafouilla Winry, la voix encore enrouée et faible par tous ses pleurs.

Rien qu'à la pensée de ne plus voir Edward, son coeur se serra davantage dans sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur son lit, ne supportant pas cet avenir atroce et inhumain pour elle. Winry ne voulait absolument pas perdre son ami, et commençait à cauchemarder à l'idée qu'elle soit abandonnée et délaissée par Edward. Tout à coup, la silhouette du jeune homme blond surgit dans son esprit, ainsi que ses yeux dorés, comme dans un rêve. Celle-ci se retourna, faisant dos à Winry, partant sans elle, la laissant seule. La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleus, se réveillant de ses songes, maintenant décidée à ne pas laisser tomber. Elle avait besoin d'Edward, et Winry ne le laisserait pas partir sans avoir essayé de rattraper les choses.

Elle se releva avec un peu de difficulté de son lit, et commença à marcher nonchaleusement vers la chambre de son ami, la peur au ventre d'être rejetée. Sur le trajet, Winry sentait que ses jambes tremblaient légérement, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner maintenant. La jeune fille blonde tenait absolument à réparer ses erreurs, en s'excusant auprès d'Edward.

Winry arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre, le coeur battant à la chamade. Elle soupira longuement puis prit une longue inspiration, se donnant illusoirement un peu de courage, avant d'oser tendre sa main vers la porte de bois, pour toquer sur celle-ci.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Un jeune homme au regard doré, qui était assis les yeux rivés sur un bouquin, entendit avec surprise un léger toquement. Etonné, il sortit de ses pensées, et se leva pour se diriger lentement vers la porte de la salle, l'entrouvrant timidement.

'Edward ?'

'Oui ? Euh ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', demanda-t-il, un peu confus et surpris.

'Je te dérange ?', demanda timidement une voix familière.

'Pas du tout pourquoi ?'

'En fait ...'

'Oui ?', demanda Edward, d'un ton interrogateur.

'Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.'

'Dis moi, je t'écoute ...', répondit Edward, perplexe.

'C'était juste pour te prévenir que le diner va bientôt être servi, et que tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Mamie nous a fait un bon petit plat !', déclara une armure d'un ton enjoué.

'Merci Alphonse, j'arrive dans quelques minutes ...', répondit Edward, en refermant doucement la porte, puis s'adossant contre celle-ci.

Il soupira longuement, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi avec sa mécanicienne. Les doux frissons qu'il avait ressenti le long de son échine lui manquaient un peu, ainsi que la sensation de désir qui s'était emparée de lui auprès de son amie. Le jeune homme blond se demandait sans cesse si Winry avait été plus loin avec lui juste parce qu'il était un garçon et que sa curiosité féminine avait été plus forte que tout, ou bien parce qu'elle ressentait véritablement des sentiments pour lui. En plein dilemme intérieur, Edward hésitait entre la discussion et l'action avec son amie, pour confirmer ses doutes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui déclarer ses sentiments, ou bien foncer comme une bête et l'embrasser directement, afin d'éviter tout le blabla habituel romantique. Matière où le jeune homme ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, étant cruellement dénoué d'expérience à ce sujet.

_« Mais ... Est-ce qu'elle m'aime vraiment comme moi je l'aime ? »_, pensa Edward, angoissé en pensant au cas où Winry ne partagerait pas ses sentiments.

Tout à coup, le jeune homme rougit de ses pensées, perturbé par les évènements récents qui s'étaient produits, et ceux qu'il était en train d'imaginer. Il décida donc d'aller manger, afin de se changer momentanément les idées, encore un peu confus par son excitation. Edward sortit rapidement de la chambre d'Alphonse pour se diriger vers la salle à manger, reposant sur l'étagère le livre qu'il était en train de lire, celui-ci appartenant à son frère.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Winry était en train de fulminer de colère, seule dans la chambre d'Edward. Le stress et l'appréhension de parler au jeune homme blond avaient été vite remplacés par une frustration énorme en découvrant la chambre de son ami totalement vide. La jeune fille se mit alors à marcher d'un pas décidé et rapide à travers les couloirs, regardant dans chaque pièce à l'aide de ses yeux bleus perçants, afin de trouver Edward pour lui parler, dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses avec lui.

Pendant ses recherches énergiques et mouvementées, la jeune fille blonde ne fit pas attention à regarder droit devant elle au tournant d'un couloir qui menait vers la chambre d'Alphonse. Winry heurta brutalement quelque chose pendant sa course, prise totalement au dépourvu. Elle releva avec colère sa tête douloureuse pour aperçevoir avec surprise et gêne celui qu'elle chechait désespérement.

En croisant son regard doré étonné et en regardant son beau visage, Winry se mit à rougir fortement, se sentant subitement mal à l'aise devant Edward. Son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse en quelques secondes, provoquant un sentiment d'intense adrénaline. Elle ressentait un grand vide dans son corps, en même tant qu'un poids lourd au niveau de son ventre, qui se nouait d'émotion. La jeune fille essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortait, tellement elle était confuse. Ses joues commencèrent donc à prendre une teinte écarlate et à augmenter en température, sous l'effet de la honte et du mal-être qu'elle ressentait en étant en face d'Edward. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, et le jeune homme blond l'entendit, ce qui accentua davantage sa gêne. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le couloir, laissant les deux jeunes amis l'un en face de l'autre complètement muets comme des carpes.

'W-Winry ... On va devoir d-dîner. Mamie nous attend, t-tu ... tu viens ?', déclara Edward, voulant à tout prix briser ce mutisme stressant et affreux pour ses nerfs.

Winry baissa la tête, hochant celle-ci timidement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser une nouvelle fois le regard d'Edward, de peur que celui-ci soit accusateur, ce qui lui rappellerait avec douleur sa faute commise il y a quelques heures. Elle commença à marcher rapidement pour aller vers la cuisine, n'accordant même pas un regard à son ami blond, totalement nerveuse.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, ils arrivèrent finalement à table, sous le regard étonné d'un Alphonse déjà assis, qui trouvait franchement bizarre que les deux blonds ne se parlent pas, leurs visages rouges comme des écrevisses. Winry s'installa à table en tremblant un peu en face d'Alphonse, en pensant qu'Edward irait s'installer à côté de son frère. Cependant, le jeune homme blond la surprit en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se mit à rougir davantage d'embarras, en étant si proche du jeune homme, n'osant pas regarder dans sa direction.

De la purée était déjà présente sur la table, et Winry, ne sachant plus quoi d'autre à part stresser sur sa chaise à côté de l'objet blond de sa panique intense, se mit à servir la nourriture dans l'assiette de Pinako, d'Edward et la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se mit à servir son ami, la jeune fille remarqua avec joie qu'Edward la regardait fixement pendant qu'elle mettait la purée dans son assiette, le sourire aux lèvres. Complètement déconcertée par ce regard tendre, Winry renversa subitement la purée sur la table, lâchant le plat de surprise.

_**Vlam !**_ La nourriture s'éparpilla partout dans un bruit liquide, sur la table, dans les assiettes, sur le sol, et même sur le plastron de l'armure d'Alphonse, ainsi que dans les verres. La jeune fille en avait même sur le visage, qui était maintenant rouge de honte.

Edward se mit à rire nerveusement en voyant tout le désastre provoqué par son amie, et partit soudainement dans un énorme fou rire, sous le regard interloqués de Winry et d'Alphonse.

'HA HA HA HA HA HA !! T'es trop forte Winry ! J'y crois pas !! WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!', rigola Edward, en se tenant le ventre, explosé de rire sur sa chaise.

Winry se détendit subitement après sa grande panique, les traits de son visages moins crispés, en voyant la bonne humeur d'Edward, ainsi qu'entendant son rire. Elle se mit aussi à rigoler doucement, amusée par sa propre bêtise. Alphonse ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, provoquant une immense joie, un concert de rires, ainsi que des crampes au ventre à force d'avoir trop ri. La tension provoquée par l'incident s'envola bien vite, remplacée par la complicité et l'amitié retrouvée par les deux blonds. Winry avait même les larmes aux yeux à force de rire, et Edward tapait sur la table tâchée de purée, encore écroulé de rire.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?!', demanda d'une voix ferme Pinako, qui était encore dans la cuisine au moment du reversage incontrôlé de la purée.

'R-Rien, c'est Winry qui a fait tomber la purée !!', répondit Alphonse, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage surpris et étonné de Pinako.

'Winry ! Ma purée !! Y'en a partout, bon sang !!', s'écria la vieille femme, avant de sourire chaleureusement en entendant les éclats de rire des trois jeunes.

'Bon, j'vais nettoyer alors ! Désolée !', répondit Winry, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de voir tout le monde de bonne humeur, surtout Edward, celui-ci essayant avec peine de ne plus rire.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Après avoir nettoyé du mieux qu'elle put la table et tout ce qui avait été plus ou moins touché par la purée, Winry se rassit dans la bonne humeur, à côté d'Edward, celui-ci ayant le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille rougit légèrement lorsqu'il la regarda, heureuse de sentir à nouveau les yeux dorés de son ami posé sur elle. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit doucement lorsqu'il lui parla, tranquillement et sans peur cette fois-ci.

'Alors Winry, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?'

'Oui, un peu !', répondit-elle, en lui souriant chaleureusement, encore un peu amusée par la purée qui s'était renversée.

La jeune fille ne remarqua pas la rougeur naissante sur les joues d'Edward, bien trop occupée à regarder attentivement ses beaux yeux d'or, qui exprimaient toute la joie de son ami. Un doux frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsque le jeune homme blond lui adressa un sourire maladroit et un peu confus, mais cependant très agréable et mignon. Leur intense complicité retrouvée fut soudainement stoppée par l'arrivée d'un plat chaud sur la table, déposé soigneusement par Pinako à l'aide d'un torchon.

'Voilà la suite ! Un beau petit plat de saucisses ! Pour que l'on ait au moins quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ...', déclara Pinako, joyeuse.

Cependant, Winry perdit rapidement le doux sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres, celui-ci remplacé par des yeux écarquillés, et un mal-être croissant dans son esprit. Le plat chaud et fumant que venait d'apporter gaiement sa grand mère lui rappelait amèrement et inconsciemment le souvenir de l'incident, ainsi que tous ses remords à ce sujet. La tension et l'angoisse reprirent subitement Winry, qui se mit à trembler, face à ce simple plat de saucisses. La forme de cette nourriture la stressa rapidement, et son ventre se noua de nouveau, crispant les traits du visage de la jeune fille. Un malaise s'installa chez elle, bien que personne ne le vit, Pinako occupée à servir les saucisses, et les deux frères à discuter.

Lorsque Pinako déposa une saucisse fumante dans l'assiette de Winry, en face d'elle, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en sentant une boule dans sa gorge qui revenait la déranger, brisant en même temps toute la joie qu'il y avait en elle. L'angoisse et le remord revinrent subitement la hanter, et Winry sentait sa tête tourner, à cause de son mal-être. Son regard devenait fuyant, et ses mains commençaient à trembler, comme si cette petite saucisse lui rappelait ses bêtises, sa culpabilité, et sa faute. Et elle ne supportait pas cette situation pesante pour elle. Mais une voix familière l'interrompit dans sa torture mentale.

'Winry ? Ca ... ça va ?', demanda Edward, qui avait remarqué le silence et le malaise de la jeune fille.

'Ed ...', murmura la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui puis détourna la tête, n'osant pas le regarder, baissant la tête davantage. Elle se sentait coupable à ce moment, et ne souhaitait plus regarder en face Edward, et surtout la petite saucisse.

Le jeune homme blond comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie, et soupira, encore un peu gêné. Cependant, il ne savait absolument pas comment la réconforter, pour qu'elle oublie une fois pour toute cet incident. Alors, il tenta de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule, en essayant de ne pas la brusquer, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Malgré sa tentative de réconfort, dès que sa main frôla l'épaule de Winry, celle-ci, surprise, sursauta. Elle détourna la tête davantage, accentuant le malaise entre les deux amis.

'Winry ? Tu ne manges pas ?', demanda innocemment Pinako, inquiète par le comportement de sa petite-fille.

'J-je ... n'ai pas faim.', répondit-elle faiblement, avant de se lever subitement de sa chaise pour se diriger en silence vers sa chambre, le teint pâle, quittant la salle à manger sans aucune explication.

Une vague d'inquiétude parcourut tous les autres, stupéfaits et étonnés par le changement rapide d'humeur de Winry. Pinako hébétée, se rassit sur sa chaise, puis se racla la gorge, adoptant un comportement sérieux.

'Les garçons, est-ce que vous savez ce qui se passe ?', demanda-t-elle, les traits de son visages tendus par l'anxiété.

'Non, je ne sais pas ... elle avait pourtant l'air heureuse, non ?', répondit Alphonse, lui aussi inquiet par le comportement soudain de la jeune fille, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

'Je vais aller la voir.', déclara Edward, le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui surprit davantage Pinako et Alphonse, si cela était encore possible.

'Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?', demanda Pinako, d'un ton assez menaçant.

'Peut-être ... Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ... vieille bique !', lâcha Edward avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de Winry.

'Tu as intérêt à bien arranger les choses, minus !!', lui cria Pinako, juste avant qu'il ne parte de la salle à manger, ce qui provoqua un fulminement de colère de la part du jeune homme blond, qui faillit répliquer, mais se retint, en pensant à son amie qui avait besoin de lui.

Edward se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de la jeune fille, et toqua discrètement à sa porte, espérant pouvoir consoler Winry.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Le jeune homme blond, après quelques essais infructueux et sans réponses de sa mécanicienne, essaya donc d'entrer doucement dans la chambre de Winry. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte était fermée à clé, ce qui le fit longuement soupirer.

'Winry ... C'est Ed ... Ouvre !', demanda Edward en vain, impuissant devant le mutisme de son amie.

Edward attendit quelques secondes plus tard avant de se décider à utiliser en dernier recours l'alchimie, afin d'ouvrir la porte de la jeune fille sans causer trop de dégâts. Il tapa ses mains l'une contre l'autre discrètement sans bruit, et les apposa sur la porte pour finalement l'ouvrir sans aucun problème. Le jeune homme rentra discrètement et silencieusement dans la chambre, pour voir avec surprise Winry travailler sur un auto-mail, installée sur son bureau.

'Winry ?', demanda doucement Edward, un peu intimidé d'être seul en face de son amie, qui restait muette.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix douce de son ami, et détourna rapidement la tête, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle fit semblant de se concentrer davantage sur son travail, ne faisant pas attention à Edward qui se rapprochait doucement d'elle.

'Winry ... c'est ma faute, hein ? C'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, pas vrai ?', la questionna Edward, même s'il était pratiquement sûr de la réponse de son amie.

'Ed, tu me déranges, va t'en ...', lâcha Winry, ne regardant toujours pas le jeune homme.

Edward soupira, avant de continuer de plus belle. 'Winry ... dis moi au moins pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé ces saucisses ... et je m'en irai.', répondit-il, tenant absolument à aider son amie, parce qu'il se sentait légèrement coupable dans cette affaire.

'Je travaille ... sors de ma chambre Ed ...', déclara faiblement Winry, d'une voix enrouée. Edward ne savait pas si elle pleurait ou si elle avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui lui serra le coeur. 'Winry. Arrête ton cinéma, tu es en train de visser et dévisser la même vis, t'acharnant sur elle depuis que je suis rentré dans ta chambre. Alors, avoue. C'est moi qui t'a dérangé pour le plat !', déclara Edward, d'un ton sérieux, presque autoritaire, haussant la voix pour faire admettre à Winry son problème.

Winry se retourna subitement vers lui, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage. 'ET ALORS ?? Si c'est le cas !? OUI !! Je sais que je suis allée trop loin !! Je sais que tu m'en veux ! Je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas du !! M-Mais ... ce n'est pas de ta faute Ed ... c'est la mienne ...', déclara Winry, d'abord en hurlant, puis en se calmant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, jusqu'à murmurer la fin de ses paroles, pour finalement détourner le regard, gênée par tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

Edward resta bouche bée devant la réaction soudaine et étonnante de son amie ainsi que pour ses aveux, mais se reprit vite de ses émotions, voulant plutôt la réconforter que compatir à sa tristesse. Il se décala pour être dans le champ de vision de Winry, et nota avec plaisir le petit rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de son amie à sa vue soudaine. Il leva un sourcil et prit la parole, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

'Je ne savais pas que tu prenais cet incident autant à coeur Winry.'

'Ed ! J'ai quand même touché ton intimité, et tu ne t'es même pas mis en colère ! C'est ... C'est pas normal ! Tu devrais au moins être faché !', répondit Winry, regardant le jeune homme blond dans les yeux, puis elle repensa au court mais intense contact qu'elle avait eu avec lui, et ne sut plus où regarder ensuite, complètement honteuse. Elle détourna finalement le regard, laissant celui de son ami fixé sur elle. Winry rougit de toute l'attention que lui portait Edward, elle qui croyait qu'il lui en voudrait ou n'oserait plus la regarder en face après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

'Winry ...', commença Edward en soupirant, s'approchant un peu plus, ne détachant pas ses yeux des siens, 'Tu crois vraiment que je serai en colère pour ça ?'

Winry tourna la tête vers lui, toujours assise sur sa chaise, face à son auto-mail en construction. Edward, lui était débout à côté d'elle. Lorsque Winry tourna la tête, étant installée sur une chaise basse, son regard tomba comme par hasard au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Edward, et une rougeur incontrôlable apparut soudainement sur son visage. Winry détourna la tête une nouvelle fois, se mit la main devant le visage, complètement affolée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

'P-pardon Ed ! Je ... je ne fais que des conneries en ce moment !!', bafouilla-t-elle, gênée et honteuse par son regard indiscret, même s'il n'était pas volontaire. Elle perdait rapidement confiance après toutes les bêtises qu'elle enchaînait aujourd'hui, se sentant de plus en plus idiote et maladroite à chaque instant qui passait.

'Comme par exemple le reversage de la purée !', rigola gaiement Edward en repensant à la gaffe de son amie, 'Mais on te pardonne, ce n'est pas grave ...'

Tout à coup, Edward s'agenouilla à côté de Winry, pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien, ce qui le fit rougir d'audace, un sourire naissant sur son visage. 'Alors, tu viens manger ou pas ?'

Winry tourna la tête vers lui, et rougit fortement en réalisant qu'Edward était tout près d'elle, et ses lèvres aussi par la même occasion. 'Je ... je ne sais pas trop.', répondit-elle difficilement, troublée par la proximité d'Edward.

Son coeur commença à battre rapidement, et la jeune fille commença à ressentir des frissons, en regardant Edward droit dans ses yeux dorés, ce qui lui faisait énormément plaisir. Le regard du jeune homme était captivant et envoûtant, et Winry n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux, ce qui renforçait sa gêne.

'Allez, viens ! Il faut que tu manges, sinon, tu ne pourras pas réparer correctement mon auto-mail ! Et puis ... c'est bon les saucisses, non ?', déclara-t-il sur un ton enjoué, espérant motiver son amie pour qu'elle puisse manger et oublier ses soucis.

Mais Edward voulait surtout stopper à tout prix ses envies dévorantes de baisers avec son amie, avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, et la jeune fille le regardait attentivement, ou plutôt le dévorait du regard. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit en voyant un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son amie, signe que son réconfort avait fonctionné. Edward se releva, et tendit la main gauche vers Winry, afin de l'inciter à le rejoindre, et l'aider à se relever. Winry prit timidement la main de son ami, rougissant une nouvelle fois en lui tenant la main, se relevant facilement grâce à son aide.

'Merci.', murmura-t-elle, le remerciant non pas pour la main qu'il lui avait tendue, mais surtout pour l'attention et la tendresse qu'il lui avait apporté, afin de lui faire oublier son malaise.

Les deux blonds firent quelques pas main dans la main, ce qui les fit rougir en se sentant si proches l'un de l'autre. Mais à quelques centimètres de la porte de sa chambre, Winry lâcha la main réconfortante d'Edward, s'arrêtant de marcher, et resta immobile derrière Edward. Celui-ci, ne sentant plus la main chaude et agréable de la jeune fille, se retourna avec une expression de surprise sur son visage.

'Winry ? Tu ne viens pas ?', demanda-t-il, perplexe devant l'attitude de son amie, qu'il croyait avoir réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

'N...Non, je ne veux pas ... y aller.', murmura Winry, la voix stressée et tremblante.

Edward s'approcha d'elle et la regarda quelques secondes droit dans ses yeux bleus, afin de confirmer ses doutes sur son état. Finalement, il fit un geste inattendu et soudain, qui surprit à la fois son amie, mais le surprit autant lui-même. Le jeune homme prit délicatement Winry dans ces bras, l'enlaçant. Il rougit énormément à ce contact, entourant le corps frêle et tremblant de son amie par la taille grâce à ses deux bras protecteurs. Son coeur se mit à battre fortement, et Edward fut angoissé à l'idée que Winry puisse l'entendre, ce qui trahirait ses émotions, ainsi que ses sentiments pour elle.

'D-Détends-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas, et personne ne t'en veux Winry. Allez, viens ...', murmura Edward au creux de l'oreille de Winry, ce qui la fit frissonner en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans ses cheveux.

Winry mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'Edward l'enlaçait, tellement ce geste était soudain et imprévu pour elle. La jeune fille pouvait sentir avec délice l'agréable odeur masculine de son ami, mais surtout ressentir une douce chaleur émaner de son corps. Winry semblait rassurée, prise ainsi dans les bras d'Edward, un sentiment de sécurité et de tendresse l'enveloppant.

'Je ... je suis désolée. J'ai ... j'ai pris peur et je t'ai laissé en plan, partant sans rien dire. Tout est de ma faute ! Je ... je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin de cette façon ...', déclara la jeune fille, tentant de s'excuser.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ... pas de cette façon ? T-Tu ... voudrais que ça aille plus loin entre nous ?', demanda Edward, légèrement voir complètement surpris par les propos de son amie, qui avouait plus ou moins qu'elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui. Ses joues tournèrent à l'écarlate en prononçant ces quelques mots, tout en imaginant ce que souhaitait véritablement la jeune fille.

Winry paniqua en entendant la question de son ami, prise de court. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant qu'elle lui avait presque déclaré son amour, et la jeune fille blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, totalement confuse et déroutée par le doux parfum d'Edward, sa présence, et son corps chaud serré contre elle, qui lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Elle préféra se taire au lieu de répondre, presque sûre qu'elle commettrait une autre bêtise.

'Je ... je vais prendre cela pour un oui alors ...', murmura Edward lentement, en sentant des ailes pousser sur son dos. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage nécessaire pour entreprendre ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Il se décala légèrement, pour que son visage soit proche de celui de son amie, et délicatement, il frôla les lèvres de Winry. Un frisson ardent et incontrôlable lui parcourut l'échine, pendant qu'il osait un peu plus, pressant ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant de pur bonheur, où il ne ressentait plus rien, juste un énorme plaisir. Il faisait enfin tomber ses barrières de sans-coeur pour exposer son côté sentimental, ce qui lui procurait un bien fou.

Il rompit le court baiser les joues en feu quelques secondes plus tard, qui semblaient avoir duré des minutes entières pour Edward. Cependant, un détail le frappa. Winry semblait surprise, et presque apeurée par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le jeune homme réalisa avec douleur qu'il s'était peut-être trompé en croyant que la jeune fille voulait aller plus loin de cette façon. Son battement de coeur heureux se remplaça vite par une crise d'angoisse et de regret, et son sourire s'estompa rapidement. Confus et perdu sur la situation, il ne put retenir sa peine par un regard triste, essayant difficilement de cacher quelques débuts de larmes.

'P-Pardon ... excuse-moi. J-je n'aurai pas du ...', murmura-t-il, déçu et triste par la réaction de Winry.

Il se recula, brisant leur complicité et tendresse mutuelle, sentant une énorme souffrance lui déchirer le coeur de l'intérieur. Edward détourna la tête, honteux et gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire, parce qu'il venait d'embrasser son amie d'enfance. Un silence pesant et déprimant s'installa entre les deux blonds.

Quant à Winry, le geste d'Edward l'avait énormément surprise, la laissant bouche bée et hébétée pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à répondre au baiser du jeune homme, tellement déboussolée par le sentiment immense de plaisir que lui procurait le toucher mutuel de leurs lèvres. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, les lèvres chaudes d'Edward quittaient les siennes. Puis la réaction de recul du jeune homme la perturba d'autant plus, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son ami se montre si émotionnel, sa voix brisée par un amour non partagé d'après lui.

Edward se retourna, commençant à quitter tristement la pièce, ne supportant plus cette situation qui ne pouvait plus durer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la réponse tardive de Winry, qui venait de réaliser leur amour réciproque.

'Edward ... Reste ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Ed ... je ... je crois que ...', commença-t-elle, d'une voix presque désespérée, angoissée à l'idée de reperdre une nouvelle fois son ami.

Edward lui fit face, surprit par ses paroles, l'espoir renaissant lentement en lui. 'Tu crois que ... ?', demanda-t-il, la priant ardemment de continuer.

'Je t'aime.'

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent énormément de stupeur en entendant les simples mots de Winry, qui eurent un effet inattendu et immédiat sur lui. Ses joues reprirent une couleur écarlate, et son coeur se mit à rebattre rapidement de bonheur intense, comme s'il renaissait de sa tristesse. Ne contrôlant plus son bonheur soudain, Edward se précipita sur Winry, la plaquant doucement mais amoureusement contre le mur le plus proche, ce que provoqua un sursaut de surprise chez la jeune fille, elle-même encore sous le choc de tous ces sentiments qui s'entrêmelaient chez elle.

Mais Edward ne laissa pas se remettre de ses émotions, bien trop content d'être aimé par celle dont il était fou amoureux. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cependant plus intensément, ce qui fit frémir les deux amoureux de plaisir. Même si ses baisers étaient encore maladroits, Winry fut agréablement surprise par toute la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans les gestes d'affections du jeune homme. Edward, quant à lui, désirait ardemment qu'il se sente aimé et que Winry comprenne qu'il l'aime énormément, multipliant les baisers sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il les enchaînait à une vitesse intense, comme s'il était en manque d'affection et d'amour, ayant soif de moments agréables partagés avec Winry.

Celle-ci recula un peu, en manque d'air et dépassée par tous ces évènements inattendus. Son coeur allait lâcher de bonheur, tellement il était sollicité ces dernières heures. Edward la regarda dans les yeux, reprenant son souffle lui aussi. Son regard était différent de tout à l'heure, comme langoureux.

'Je ... t'aime aussi Winry.', déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, provoquant un énorme frisson chez Winry, qui fondait sous tant de tendresse et d'amour de la part d'Edward.

Les deux blonds sourirent de bonheur, ressentant soudainement une intense émotion, qui se calmait peu à peu, laissant place à un énorme sentiment d'affection. Edward était content que Winry pose un regard nouveau sur lui en tant qu'homme, et non comme un simple ami d'enfance ou même client d'auto-mail.

'Alors ... tu viens manger tes saucisses ?', tenta Edward, essayant de convaincre son amie de revenir à table, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle aille mieux.

'Euh, oui je pense ... j'ai un petit creux tout à coup.', répondit-elle avec le sourire, ayant dépassé son malaise de la dernière fois.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Ils se dirigèrent en rigolant vers la salle à manger, jusqu'au moment où Edward s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir, ce qui surprit Winry, celle-ci se retournant pour faire face à son ami, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

'Ed ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?', demanda Winry, inquiète par le comportement du jeune homme, celui-ci sortant de ces réflexions en entendant la jeune fille.

'Si t'es sage, tu pourras p'être la voir qui sait ...', plaisanta le jeune homme avec un sourire pervers, voulant faire tourner la situation embarrassante qu'ils avaient eu cette après-midi au ridicule, afin que la jeune fille l'oublie une fois pour toute.

'Mais de quoi tu ... ? Oh Ed ! C'était la blague à ne pas faire !', répondit Winry prenant un ton faussement accusateur, le sourire aux lèvres, ainsi qu'une petite rougeur au niveau de ses joues, comprenant ce dont il voulait parler. Ce qui lui fit repenser à ce qu'elle avait touché il y a quelques heures.

'Je plaisantais, c'est bon !', se défendit Edward, ayant toujours un sourire en coin, 'Allez viens, Pinako et Alphonse doivent commencer à sérieusement s'inquièter.'

'Oui ... allons manger ces bonnes saucisses !!', répondit Winry d'un ton enjoué, en prenant la main d'Edward, pour se diriger ensemble vers la salle à manger, souriants tous les deux de bonheur.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà !! XD ! Ce long two-shot est enfin terminé ! ;) ! Qu'est-ce que c'est long !! Je trouve que le début manque quand même d'un peu d'action mais j'espère que cet énorme chapitre vous aura quand même plu ! XD ! Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de l'écrire ! XD ! Et je suis désolée pour sa longueur, mon retard et ... son contenu ! ;) ! La fin fait un peu « nunuche », comme dirait ma soeur qui me charriait à ce sujet ... XD ! Bref, assez parlé, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevera pas ! ;) ! Encore merci !! XD ! Votre avis serait agréable, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais ... XD ! Je suis angoissée à l'idée de ne pas avoir réussi à terminer correctement ce two-shot !! ;) !


	3. Chapter 3

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
